Pulsating Orbs
by mattparkmanprobs
Summary: This is our first fanfiction, hope you 3njoy! Things get crazy at a party, and will force Niki and Peter to do some wierd stuff. ;) Rated M for sexy times, language, and Matt Parkman


Created by:

HEYBOER0213

mangaddict98

and orkman66 (who is actually a woman. its true people she has a uterus.)

****THIS IS OUR FIRST EVER FAN FICTION! I HOPE U LIKE IT! :)))****

Sylar strolled up the sidewalk, making his way towards the house. He passed Matt Parkman and Molly having sexy times on the lawn. The door opened, and Peter fucking Petrelli pulled him inside. Sylar pooped his pants and flew out the door into the bathroom to have major shits. :D

Niki then entered the bathroom wondering what the fuck was going on. she saw Sylar sitting there and instantly her form of Gina took over. she started undressing and giving Sylar a lap dance WHILE he was on the toilet shitting. the smell fueled her and made her want more and more. eventually however she did pass out because of the rancid smells coming from Sylar's asshole.

All of a sudden, Hiro Nakamura and his friend Ando had teleported into the shower in front of Niki and Sylar. "What are you doing here?" Yelled Sylar. Hiro smiled. "Ando wanted to have fun time with Niki ;)"

Sylar stood up, dropping Niki onto the floor. Hiro and Ando were blinded by his lack of underwear and Sylar walked away (still with his pants down.) Meanwhile Niki subconsciously smelled the unflushed toilet because she loved it. Sylar walked up to Peter fucking Petrelli and cut his abs out and ate them. "MY ABS!" he yelled and started having sex with Mr. muggles.

When Niki woke up she realized that Ssylar had obtained the power to make people high from the smell of his shit. it was like a new drug and she wanted more. she walked into the living room to find Sylar Fucking mr. Muggles. poor mr muggles. she decided she would join in cuz why the hell not? plus maybe if she joined, sylar would give her a bag of shit for the road ;).

As Ando and Hiro walked out of the shower, they walked onto the lawn, where they saw Matt and Molly together. All of a sudden, future Hiro and Ando and Mohinder appeared. Mohinder quickly joined in the fun with Matt Parkman and Molly. Hiro and Ando went to future hiro and ando and then went to a strip club where they saw cCaire.

Sylar sensed Claire being attractive and he dropped the bloody pile of fur that was now Mr. Muggles. He ran to the strip club and Claire gasped. "Sylar, the last time we did anything I almost died! We're lucky I can heal!" Sylar smirked and dropped his already lowered pants. "BITCH GET READY TO HEAL SOME MORE" but then Peter fucking Petrelli flew in and stopped them. "Not without me you're not." They began.

Back at the house, Niki heard odd noises coming from the front yard. she decided to inspect. upon going outside she noticed matt and molly fucking it out. so since she had already come this far, why not join in? The first 5 minutes was amazing but soon her super strength kicked in. She accidently humped matt so hard that his brains fell out. Niki didnt know what to do. all the sudden Sylar showed up sensing free, sexy, manly loving brains. then he looked at niki and realized what she was capable of. he had been banging the wrong woman. clair was nothing compared to niki. Niki then decided that her and molly should have a lesbian romance so started going at it to the song call me maybe, played for them by Superman? (who also was tempted to join in.)

Back at the club, Claire and Peter Fucking Petrelli (who has no more abs thanks to Sylar) were going at it like mutant bunny rabbits. Meanwhile, Ando and Hiro were watching `them. "Ando! give me phone" "why" "because i want to take a video and post it on the SYLAR FAN PAGE made by Father Herbeck

Claire and Peter fucking petrelli realized that they were related but literally no one gave a single shit. Sylar gave no shits, and Micah gave no shits. Fuckin Matt PArkman's brains (that had been left on the floor) crawled over to Molly and Niki who had converged into one super woman. (like a prius) Matt Parkman's brains crawled up their vajay jays and fell asleep. Hiro and Ando (who had it on tape) soon realized that a freak of nature had just been made. And they had it on video. KACHING $$$ :D $$$$$

Niki then walked into the club like "waddup i gotta big cock" and everyone was like what the fuck?! they all gathered around to witness what was in nikis pants. but while they were looking, claire decided to start stripping randomly. Sylar then dropped a Giant Shit and everyone got super high, this made everything much crazier. Hiro and future Hiro started bangin it out. both wondering if that was incest or masturbation? But they didnt really care so they kept going. but then out of nowhere Angela Petrelli flew in through the window Ass naked and wrinkles flying everywhere. FULLY EXPOSED.

She hopped in with Hiro and future Hiro. She grabbed a big handful of Sylar's Giant Shit and smeared it all over Hiro's ass. Hiro moaned with pleasure. "YATTAAAA!" he yelled. He then grabbed another handful of Sylar's Giant Shit. He ate half of it, making him completely hallucinogenic. He started Hallucinating about Peter Fucking Petrelli and Nathan Petrelli grinding on each other on the dance floor. the funny thing was, that they were ACTUALLY grinding on each other on the dance floor. Claire finally built up the courage and joined them.

They opened up a spot so she was in the middle, so it was a huge fucking petrelli sandwich. "#MATTPARKMANPROBS!" she screamed in ecstasy as Mohinder turned into a giant crab. Everyone was baffled, and he clacked his claws at everyone. Sylar saw an opportunity to fuck a crab and he took it. He had twice as many abs as the rest of them (fucking peters and his own) so he could handle crab sex. The Molly/Niki hybrid started flying around the moon at breakneck speed, reciting Shakespeare to whomever was listening.

Then all of the sudden, Matt woke up. it had all been one giant dream. but as he looked around he realized literally everyone was in his bed naked. usually he would rejoice in something like this but when he saw a brain crawl out of Niki's vajay jay he freaked out. that had to b his brain! then he smelled the faint smell of lobster, no it wasn't lobster it was Crab. he turned around to see an indian crab jump at him, he had just enough time to whip his Dick out and let the Crab (A.K.A. MOHINDER) go at it. literally his wildest dream was coming true and he loved it. then poor little innocent, naked, molly walked into the room to see mohinder fucking Matt and everyone else lying there naked. she then started fingering herself like crazy.

She fingered herself so hard, she let out a giant shit. gianter than the one Sylar let out in Matt's dream. (#mattparkmanprobs) Sylar saw the giant shit that molly let out, and that caused him to let out a giant shit of his own. everybody cheered. molly's shit smelled like unicorns and popcorn and Sylar's shit tasted like Skittles and dwarves. Peter Fucking Petrelli and his brother Nathan were the first to dive into the shit. they started throwing shit around. Literally.

Sylar woke up in a cold sweat. A dream within a dream. He hated when that happened. The room was silent as he pulled at his dick (#mattparkman), looking for any marks on his flesh. There were a few bite marks but they were quickly healing. He froze. Someone was here and was biting his dick. He whirled around and everyone from the dream was there. "Join us" fucking peter petrelli muttered, and he flew straight at Sylar and bit off his scrotum. Sylar whacked peter fucking petrelli with his double abs (GIANT PENIS) and tried to run away but Claire started having sex with his hair (Pubic Hair). The giant crab mohinder was eating matt parkman who was also eating molly('s titties) who was eating niki('s vajay-jay) who was eating Sylar('s rock hard giant rock of a penis). "The bitch made mads!" yelled hiro as Ando ate his dick. The world was shocked to find out that everyone is in fact Misha Collins.


End file.
